


The Pillars

by Yadirocks



Series: The Core [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, St. Louis cardinals - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yadier isn't acting like normal, and Matt and Adam plan on finding out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Group Messages Suck

Text messages:

_Matt_

**_Yadi_ **

_ Waino _

**********

_Did you guys read that Sports Illustrated magazine about the Cubs?  
_

_Yeah, it was really biased about them winning the World Series. Don't they know it's only April?_  


_You would think that they wouldn't be making predictions already, but I've seen more unusual things. Should we say anything to the boys?  
_

_Not unless Mike tells us to. Knowing Mike, he's got his hands full enough. He probably won't be concerned with the Cubs, so we shouldn't be either._

_I'm not concerned about the Cubs. We can beat them. It's the rest of the MLB that I'm worried about. We got treated like crap before, but now?  
_

_Hmm, you're right. Maybe we should ask Mo what he thinks tomorrow._

**_Would you two shut up? You talk more than two middle school girls gossiping about their latest crushes.  
_ **

_Oh no, Waino, we woke up Yadi bear. What are you gonna do, glare at us to death?  
_

_He was probably awake the whole time, you little sneak.  
_

**_I was awake the whole time because my phone kept buzzing. Maybe this group message thing wasn't a good idea...  
_ **

_**********  
_

"Well, Yadi wasn't lying. He didn't get any sleep," Matt mused, watching as Yadier struggled to keep his eyes open. Yadier shot a mock glare at him before returning his eyes to the handle of his bat. Adam smacked Yadier with his glove. "Wake up. You can't be falling asleep today."

Yadier sighed. "That's what I was trying to avoid," he murmured, closing his eyes and nearly teetering over. Matt caught him, glancing at Adam and shaking his head. Today, of all days, was the first game against the Chicago Cubs for the season, a test of just how much better or worse the teams had gotten. Not only was this game a bragging rights game, but now that the Cubs were actually good, it was also a big series concerning who would be at the top of the division in the end.

"Man, Yadi, you even had the day off yesterday," Adam said, glancing over at the catcher. Yadier blinked at him, and said, "I was here at five in the morning yesterday." He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I was expecting to play."

The three stood and watched batting practice a little longer. Randal Grichuk was hitting off a tee, shaking out his hand when the ball hit off the end of the bat. Mike Matheny was watching his hitting closely, though he would glance down at his clipboard every now and then, muttering to himself.

"How much are you willing to bet that Mike is actually selling his soul to the Devil so we'll win this game?" Matt asked, taking the handle of his bat and bringing the barrel up to his shoulder. Adam tilted his hat to block out the glare of the Missouri sun. "If we don't win at least one game, then it's going to unsettle the fans. We need to win tonight with Leake and then try to get the same stuff out of Jaime and Carlos the next two days. Luckily, we won't be facing Jake or Jon, so they're the ones that pulled the shortest straw."

Matt looked down at Yadier to ask him what he planned to call for the game, but the catcher was dozing off standing up. Adam nudged him, Yadier's eyes popping open and he caught himself before he fell over. "I wasn't asleep," he said quickly. Adam and Matt rolled their eyes at their friend.

Mike came over from the right side of Grichuk, who had finished his session on the tee. He nodded at the three, though he caught Yadier's arm and dragged him over to the side. The catcher was suddenly alert, glancing back at his two friends with a questioning gaze. Adam shrugged at him, and Yadier turned his head back to Mike.

"Maybe he saw him falling asleep and is going to splash him with coffee to wake him up," Matt said, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes. The ace smirked, "Now _that_ is something that I'd pay a million dollars to see."

A few minutes later and after the two had watched Kolten Wong hit off the tee too, Yadier came back, scaring Adam because he hadn't said a word and was staring at his feet. When Adam turned around, he wasn't expecting Yadier to be standing right next to him, and he jumped, putting a hand over his heart. "You scared the bejesus out of me," he said.

Yadier didn't look up to meet his eyes. It was then that Matt noticed he was shaking. "Yadi, what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on Yadier's shoulder. The catcher shrugged it away, snapping, "Nothing is wrong." The look in Yadier's eyes was not him, or at least, not a side of Yadier that either of them had ever seen. Adam gingerly put his hand on Yadier's arm. "What happened? What did Mike tell you?" he asked. Yadier closed his eyes, his shoulders sagging.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, Matt. I...I'm just tired, I guess." He swallowed hard. He was lying. Both of them could tell that because he was still trembling and was slightly pale. Adam pulled him into a side-hug, wrapping his arm around Yadier's midsection. The catcher sighed and relaxed slightly. Whatever Mike had told him was weighing on his shoulders. Yadier was usually an open book, not keeping anything from his two best friends, and so they never kept anything from him. If what Mike had told Yadier was so upsetting or bad that Yadier was refusing to talk about it to even his best friends, then it had to be very personal.

Matt stood in front of Yadier and put his hands on his knees so he could look his friend in the eye. "Do I need to beat someone up?" he asked. Yadier shook his head, gazing out to centerfield. His shaking had stopped a little, to Adam's relief. "Maybe you should go lay down for a while in the training room," Adam suggested, putting his hands on Yadier's shoulders and turning him to face him. "If you need anything, and I mean _anything,_ I want you to tell me or Matt. Okay?"

Yadier nodded, and Adam pushed him towards the dugout. Matt and Adam shared a look of agreement. They wouldn't push Yadier, but they were going to get to the bottom of what had their friend so upset. Yadier hardly ever showed his emotions like that. When Yadier was out of earshot, Matt asked, "Do you think he's alright?"

Adam sighed, watching the bright red lettering of Yadier's jersey disappear into the dugout. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's just tired like he said."

 


	2. Road Trips Suck Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tries to find out what's wrong with Yadier when they have to room together in New York, but Yadier isn't budging.

Text messages _:_

_Matt_

_Adam_

***********

_Is Yadi with you?_

_Yeah, he doesn't look so good. Maybe that's just what he looks like though._

_:D Make sure that you get to the bottom of this or he'll really look bad._

_No, Matt, I planned on letting Yadier sulk the entire week._

_I don't appreciate your sarcasm._

***********

Adam put away his phone and glanced at Yadier, who was slumped over in the passenger's seat, staring out the window at the city lights of New York City. He'd been silent ever since he woke up from his rest, not even talking during the game unless he had to. This wasn't exactly unusual for Yadier. He didn't like speaking because then all the attention was focused on him, and there was nothing he hated more than public speaking.

Still, he would at least talk to Adam and Matt sometimes during the game and smile at their antics. This time, he stared at the concrete, an empty look in his eyes. Adam hoped that this Yadier would go away soon, or that the catcher would at least open up and tell him what was on his mind.

He turned down the radio playing some weird new pop song and asked, "You feeling okay?"

Yadier nodded, though he didn't say a word. He didn't meet Adam's eyes, either. In fact, he turned his face more towards the window that way he wouldn't have to look at Adam searching for his gaze.

With a sigh, Adam returned his eyes back to the road. They were almost to the hotel. The plane ride had been much the same, Matt and Adam pushing and shoving each other and Yadier simply staring with that blank expression on his face. It was scaring Adam how silent he was.

"Tomorrow, we're doing our 'rookie initiation' prank of the year. We're making them wear sombreros, fake mustaches, and carry maracas to the McDonalds across from Citi. You want in?" he asked, hoping to get the catcher to say something, anything.

Yadier shook his head, burying his face into his arm.

When Adam pulled into the parking lot, he locked the door before Yadier could escape his Ford. "What's wrong?" Adam asked. The catcher sighed, leaning back in the seat, still not speaking. Adam put his hand on Yadier's shoulder to get his attention. "You've been silent ever since Mike pulled you aside before the game, and now you won't even talk to me. Are you mad at me?"

The catcher shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Adam, okay?" Yadier snapped, that same look going back into his eyes like before as he glared at Adam. He'd never glared at any of his teammates before unless it was a tease. Yadier wasn't teasing.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Adam asked, not backing down.

Yadier sat forward. "Let me out. Now."

"No. Not when you're mad at me. I just want to know why you suddenly look so...empty," Adam defended. Yadier stared at the door handle, swallowing a lump in his throat. He sighed, dropping his head and staring at the floorboards. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I...I know that you care. I just don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

Adam realized he was trembling again, and he nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. Let's just forget it happened," he suggested. Yadier nodded. Adam squeezed his shoulder. "Let's go inside. You're shaking."

Yadier frowned, staring down at his hands and confirming that they were shaking. "Oh. I didn't notice."

The pitcher smiled at Yadier, unlocking the door and putting his arm around Yadier's shoulders, leading him inside. The moment they stepped into the room and the door had been closed, Adam gave Yadier a hug. Yadier froze. "I don't know what's going on or what you're going through," Adam said. "But I'm here nonetheless. I'll always be here. Never forget that."

When he pulled away, Yadier had that far away look in his eyes again. Adam frowned. "Did I say something?" 

Tears formed in Yadier's eyes, but he shook his head. "No. I just need to...lay down."

Adam nodded. "Okay. Get some sleep. We've got to be up early tomorrow."

Five minutes later, Adam came out of the bathroom to find that the lights had been turned off and Yadier was curled up in a ball on his bed. If Adam hadn't known better, he would've thought he had heard Yadier crying softly from the bed.

 


	3. Best Friends Suck Also

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries.

Text messages:

_Matt_

_Adam_

_**Yadier**_  
***********

_ He hasn't eaten anything the entire time, Holli. I'm worried. He has been drinking a lot of water, though, more than usual. _

_Has he at least gotten any sleep?_

_I thought he was sleeping at first, but then he went in the bathroom before the game this morning and left his laptop on his bed. I glanced at it and it said the battery was low. It was charged before we went to bed last night. I think he's been waiting for me to fall asleep and then works on his computer the entire night._

_I'll stay with him this time, when we go to Los Angeles. He looks like a zombie. If we don't find out what's going on soon, he might make himself sick._

_Maybe you can get him to talk._

***********

It was the second night of their series against the Dodgers in Los Angeles. Yadier looked exhausted after the game, but he still denied that anything was wrong. He may have been a total liar, but he was a stubborn one. Matt woke up around midnight, sensing that something was wrong. He glanced over at the bed next to him, frowning when he saw that Yadier was gone. He sat up straight, eyes immediately going to the door and then to the window to see that both were shut and that Yadier's key card was still on the bedside table. He relaxed when he saw that the bathroom light was on, but frowned when he saw no movement.

He got up and knocked on the door gently. "Yadi? You in there, bud?"

No response. Matt nudged the door open, sighing at what he saw. Yadier was trembling, knelt down in front of the toilet, head resting on the rim. His knuckles were white as his fingers continued to grasp the edge of the bowl. Matt knelt beside Yadier, feeling his forehead, frowning when he only had a slight fever. Then, he remembered all the water Yadier had been drinking recently, and how Adam had told him he wasn't eating at all. Matt felt sympathy toward Yadier. The only thing he had to bring up was water.

Matt shook Yadier just enough to rouse him, pulling Yadier's arm over his shoulders and wrapping his other arm around Yadier's midsection. "Come on, bud, let's get you back in bed. One step at a time now, that's it," Matt whispered in his ear. They finally reached the bed, and Matt sat Yadier on the edge, pulling the sheets back. Yadier crawled underneath of them, clutching the blankets closer with a shiver. Matt sighed, tucking the blankets around his friend.

The moment Yadier opened his eyes the next morning, Matt was waiting for him. "I knew you weren't okay," he said from his own bed, sitting on the edge closest to Yadier. The  catcher rolled his eyes, sitting up, paling slightly when he did so. "See?" he said, though his voice trembled.

"Yadi..." Matt began.

Yadier turned angry eyes on Matt, and growled, "It's none of your business, so just shut up about it!"

Matt jumped at the response, surprised at Yadier's sudden anger. The catcher turned and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Matt sighed, pulling out his cell phone.

***********

_He threw up last night, but he still won't talk to me about it. I think he's mad at me now._

_I thought I heard a door slam over there. I think we should confront him about it today. This is getting out of hand. He's either going to tell us or we're going to Mike._

_Sounds like a plan.  
_

***********

Yadier was completely and utterly silent on the ride to Dodger Stadium. He stared at the dashboard, arms crossed, deep in thought. Matt glanced at him every now and then, but played Yadier's silent-treatment game. He was going to spill at some point, because he was already overflowing with rage and stress. It was obvious that something was bothering him, especially during the series at Citi, when he lashed out at Carlos for asking him if he was okay. Never had Matt seen Carlos more pale than when he turned away from Yadi, tears streaming down his face. He had mouthed to Matt 'something isn't right.' All Matt had been able to do was nod.

At the end of the game that day, when everyone had filtered out of the locker room and headed back to the hotel or a bar or wherever they went to ease their troubles, Matt and Adam cornered Yadier. The catcher was putting his things into his bag, packing up for their trip back to Busch. Adam stood on one side of the locker, blocking Yadier's exit from the left.

"I heard you made Carlos cry yesterday. Care to explain?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the catcher. Yadier huffed, and started to turn away, but Matt slammed his hand against the locker on Yadier's other side, trapping him. Yadier's eyes widened when he realized what they were doing, and he tried to bolt away. He wasn't fast to begin with, so Matt was able to tackle him, holding Yadier's arms behind his back and pushing him onto the bench.

Yadier attempted to struggle away, but Adam was behind him, holding him down. After a flurry of limbs and yells, Yadier was spent. It didn't take long, since he was already weak from not eating and not getting much sleep. He sat with his head bent his chest, his eyes closed.

"Why'd you make Carlos cry, Yadier?" Matt demanded.

Yadier huffed again. "I don't need to tell you," he snarled, a wild look in his eyes. "It's my business, not yours. Let me go!"

He struggled again, but Matt slapped him. Yadier froze, stunned. Matt took his chin in his hand. "This is getting out of hand and you're going to tell us what the heck has been going on, or we're going straight to Mike to ask him ourselves! You've been acting like a baby the last few days, and you keep being rude! You won't tell us a single thing and then expect us to still be your friend! Tell me why I shouldn't go to Mike right now and ask him?"

Yadier blinked rapidly, closing his eyes. He sniffed, lowering his head to his chest. A tear fell down his face as he said, "You really want to know?"

Adam squeezed his arm, and Matt nodded. Yadier whispered, "Mike told me that he heard Mo talking about trading someone and he heard my name in the mix."

Matt's glare softened, and Adam whispered, "Oh, Yadi. They won't trade you. That's what you're so upset about?"

Yadier nodded, the tears falling freely now, his breathing hitching. "I-I didn't tell you b-because I didn't want you to go to Mo."

He was sobbing now, and Adam pulled him into a hug. "Hey, don't cry," Matt whispered, sitting on the right side of Yadier and rubbing his back. Yadier clung to Adam, who met Matt's eyes. Yadier's voice was muffled by Adam's hoodie, but he choked out, "I love this team so much."

"We know," Adam whispered in his ear. "We're going to go to John right now and talk to him about this, okay? All three of us. You need clarity or it's only going to get worse from here, Yadi. I know you're scared of what he's going to say, but we need to know. If he says he's going to trade you, then I'm going with you."

"Me too," Matt said, patting Yadier's back. The catcher finally calmed down, but didn't move from Adam's arms. He looked absolutely drained, the weight of the entire situation becoming a little less heavy on his shoulders. When Adam made Yadier sit up so that they could go speak with Mozeliak, Matt winced at the red on Yadier's face where he had smacked him. "Sorry about smacking you," Matt said, touching the red spot. Yadier shook his head, not meeting Matt's gaze. "I deserved it," he whispered.

Adam and Matt helped Yadier find Mo, who was sitting in an office down the hall. When he saw Yadier's red and puffy face, he sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

Adam sighed. "Yadi heard that you were talking about trades and his name popped up. Is that true?" he asked. Yadier stared at Mo, and Matt could feel him start to tremble again. Matt looped his arm around Yadier's shoulders and pulled him close. Before Mozeliak could respond, Matt said, "If Yadi goes, we go too."

John rubbed his chin, staring at the three a moment. Finally, he stood, going to Yadier and putting his hands on his shoulders. "I think you should sit down. Do you want one of them to stay in here with you?" Mo asked. Yadier nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. Matt looked at Adam, who dipped out of the room, shutting the door softly. Matt put his hands on Yadier's shoulders, steadying him and preparing for him to fall apart with either relief or with a broken heart.

John sat on the edge of his desk so that he could see Yadier better. "Now, I don't know who told you about the trades, and I don't want to know, but your name did come up. It wasn't about a trade of you, but it was how a trade might have been affecting you. I know how close you were with Tony and Jon. I wanted to see how you would react to those trades over the course of the season. Before now, I thought that you yelling at Carlos and making him cry was a result of the trades, but now..."

Yadier swallowed hard. "So...I'm not going to be traded?" he asked, almost too quiet for John to hear. John laughed. "Why would I trade one of our best players? No one else does what you do, Yadi. Trading you would be a stupid decision, both on the team and for the fanbase. I'll never consider trading you even for a second."

Yadier would've collapsed in relief had he not already been sitting down. Instead, he leaned his head back and exhaled, whispering what sounded like a prayer in Spanish. John looked at Matt, who was just as relieved. "I'll tell Mike to give you the day off tomorrow, Yadier. You look like a zombie."

John's eyes didn't leave Matt as he said this, so Matt got the indication that he should probably be the one making sure Yadier got home safely. Matt nudged Yadier, who managed to stumble to his feet. "Thanks, Mo," Matt said, and John nodded, returning to behind his desk.

The moment they were out of John's room, Yadier's knees buckled. Adam was waiting, eyes widening when he saw Yadier falling. He managed to reach out his arms and catch him before he could fall to the floor. "Yadi, stay awake a little bit longer, bud. You can sleep in the car, okay?"

Yadier cracked open his eyes, but gave a small nod. Matt grabbed one elbow and Adam grabbed the other. Together, they helped Yadier teeter to Matt's car. Yadier clambered inside, releasing a small sigh as Matt put the seat back so Yadier could lay down. Adam got a blanket out of his truck and lay it over the catcher, who was already dozing off. Matt buckled his seatbelt for him, closing the door.

"So no trade?" Adam asked. Matt shook his head. Adam relaxed. "That's a relief. I was ready to beat John's head in for making Yadier go through all this worry for nothing."

They both looked down at the sleeping catcher in Matt's car. "He'll be okay," Matt said. "He won't allow himself not to be."

***********

_**Okay, which one of you two thought it would be funny to leave me outside of my house in my underwear last night?** _

_:D ILY Yadi.  
_

 

 

 


End file.
